Caricias prohibidas
by Lunitakita
Summary: Elena no sabía que el frío podía ser tan caliente.


**Summary:** Ella no sabía que el frío podía ser tan prohibidas

**Caricias prohibidas**

Cuando fue hacia allí sabía lo que pasaría, lo que siempre pasaba. Era consciente de que era un error ir allí pero su cuerpo ya no respondía a la razón. Era la novia de Stefan y estaba _enamorada. _Le quería _igual_ que él la quería a ella. Cuando empezaron a salir y descubrió su secreto no sabía si era posible una relación con alguien tan diferente y con tantos frentes abiertos. Uno de ellos con su hermano mayor. Damon era tan pero tan diferente a Stefan que era imposible ver el parecido como hermano entre ellos. Stefan era bondad, sinceridad y amabilidad mientras Damon era oscuridad, maldad y egoísmo. Por eso _eligió _a Stefan. Era lo que ella _necesitaba. _Era la _mejor _opción.

Entonces, ¿por qué iba a la casa Salvatore a sabiendas que Stefan no estaba allí?

¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de repetirle una y otra vez a Damon que jamás sería suya?

¿Por qué acababa cometiendo el mismo error una y otra vez?

¿Por qué no podía borrar de su cabeza esos ojos azules?

No era consciente de las respuestas o quizás fuera que no quería serlo. Sonrió, era mucho más fácil obviar la respuesta. Auto engañarse. Quería gritar, llorar y romper lo primero que encontrase pero aunque eso fuera lo que quería hacer acababa una y otra vez en la casa Salvatore, odiándose por ello.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una voz nada más entrar en la estancia – ¿No dijiste que no ibas a volver más?

- Vengo a ver a Stefan – mintió.

La voz rió, una risa estridente, maquiavélica.

- Sabes perfectamente que no está – respondió él nada más verla entrar - ¿Qué buscas Elena?

Pero al verlo allí plantado con su camisa desbotonada, sus pantalones ajustados y esa sonrisa socarrona rompieron todas sus barreras.

- Damon...

- Me he cansado de tu juego – interrumpió.

No se lo esperaba. Mentiría si negase que esas palabras no le habían herido pero no lo demostró. Su cara no mostró ningún ápice de sus sentimientos y en ningún momento bajo su mirada que se encontraba clavada en los ojos de él. Antes de entrar quería huir, quería abandonar esta locura pero ahora...

- Fui yo la que lo rompí – dijo mientras se acercaba a él a pasa lento pero decido – No va a volver a pasar jamás.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? – preguntó con astucia el vampiro mientras daba un largo trago al vaso de whisky que llevaba en la mano.

- No lo sé – respondió confundida.

- Márchate.

Estaba desorientada. Había cometido un error al haber ido y por ello se sentía como una idiota. ¿Por qué había ido? ¿Qué era lo que realmente le impulsaba a ir una y otra vez ante él? ¿Por qué era incapaz de sacarlo de su cabeza? Todo aquello era enfermizo. Estaba _enferma. _Hizo ademán de dar media vuelta e irse pero algo la impulsó a retroceder.

- No – respondió con seguridad – No lo voy hacer. No voy a irme.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó dubitativo – Elena estoy cansado. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?

No lo sabía. Cerró los ojos rompiendo el contacto visual. Se sentía temblar. Quizás antes estaba insegura pero al menos sabía a que había ido pero a la hora de la verdad era incapaz de hacer nada útil. Le estaba haciendo daño. Podía ser que Damon mostrara un rostro impasible que siempre tenía una sonrisa de lado pero ahora a pesar de mostrarlo sabía que estaba haciéndole daño. Abrió los ojos y se dejo llevar. Caminó en su dirección a un palmo de distancia, sus alientos se mezclaban.

- Te quiero a ti – respondió segura mientras posaba su mano en la nuca atrayéndolo hacia a ella rozando su labios – Te _necesito _a ti.

Y le beso. Fue un beso dulce pero pronto magnificó a un beso pasional. Damon la agarró de la cintura destruyendo todo espacio que había entre ellos pero Elena lo empujo estampándolo contra la pared, dominándolo a lo que él sonrió socarrón.

- Eres demasiado violenta para ser una humana – logró articular entre jadeos.

- Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado lento para ser un vampiro – dijo ella sonriendo volviendo atacar sus labios con ansias.

- Así que soy lento... – sonrió mientras la cogía y la llevaba a su habitación, lanzándola a la cama.

Elena jadeó y lo miró tendida en la cama mientras él se desabotonaba la camisa sin apartar los ojos de ella.

- Tienes suerte de no ser como yo. – añadió el chico acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Damon se lanzó sobre su cuerpo con cuidado y empezó a morderle el cuello robándole algunos suspiros.

- Quiero decir que si fueras vampiro no tendría cuidado contigo, Elena.

Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender la idea de ser vampiro le parecía demasiado tentadora. Nunca había pensado en convertirse en una de ellos, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Stefan, pero Damon sacaba lo peor de ella y en ese momento lo quería todo.

- No tengas cuidado – le susurró la castaña mientras le robaba un beso apasionado haciéndolo enloquecer.

Damon sabía que debía contenerse para no hacerle daño pero Elena conseguía sacarlo de quicio. Se había jurado que no volvería a pasar nada con ella, no por su hermano. Era demasiado egoísta como para olvidar a la chica que amaba solo por su hermano. Pero se lo había jurado a él mismo. Verla cada día junto a Stefan lo enfurecía haciendo que acabase vagando por las calles en busca de alguien a quien robarle la vida, incluso a veces quería ejecutar a su propio hermano, pero jamás lo haría. Necesitaba alejarse de ella y hacer desaparecer tanto odio, y en vez de eso acababa en la cama con ella, de nuevo.

El hombre decidió no pensar y dejarse llevar por los instintos como el monstruo que creía ser. Con la camisa que se había sacado hizo un nudo alrededor de las muñecas de la chica y la ató al cabecero de la cama dejándola inmovilizada. Podía sentir la confusión y el pulso acelerado de Elena y eso le gustaba. Lamió sus labios una vez más y rompió la blusa que la cubría dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. El chico empezó a devorar su cuello hasta la clavícula pero había algo que le estorbaba y le había molestado siempre. Pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de la chica y desabrochó el colgante que Stefan le había regalado. Elena se envaró pero no dijo nada, sabía que no tenía derecho a pedirle que lo dejara. Ese collar recordaba a quien realmente pertenecía su corazón, y era lógico que se lo quitara, pero al hacerlo se sentía libre, sin ataduras, suficientemente independiente como para hacer lo que tanto deseaba. Damon se sentó sobre sus piernas y empezó a devorar su ombligo, besando cada centímetro de su estómago hasta llegar a sus pechos. Con la lengua jugaba con sus pezones haciendo que la chica se retorciera de placer sin poder moverse como quería. Pronto empezó a jadear y él la besó divertido. Ella le devolvía los besos con ansiedad y con las piernas se enredó a su cadera atrapándolo contra ella. Damon la miró con una sonrisa y acarició su mejilla con ternura.

- Si no me sueltas no podré quitarte el pantalón – rió socarrón con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Elena desvió la mirada avergonzada y le soltó, pero él atrapó sus labios con los dientes y la obligó a mirarle.

- No apartes la mirada de mí.

Ella obedeció y él la obsequió con un beso lento que se anclaría en el corazón de Elena para siempre. De nuevo descendió por su cuerpo y desabrochó los pantalones de la chica quitándoselos con suavidad junto a sus Converse.

Besó sus largas piernas hasta llegar a la cadera y con la yema de los dedos fue robándole la ropa interior haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. Elena intentaba moverse, necesitaba abrazarle pero no podía, tenía las muñecas doloridas de todos los intentos que había hecho por alcanzarle.

- Desátame. – le pidió con un suspiro.

- ¿Porqué debería hacerlo? – preguntó el chico acariciando con los dedos la zona más íntima de la chica.

- Necesito tocarte. –jadeó Elena moviendo ligeramente las caderas.

- Eso es lo que siento yo cada día, Elena. –confesó el vampiro profundizando con los dedos dentro de ella.

Elena apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras jadeaba y sentía los movimientos de los dedos hábiles de Damon. Ella se sentía atada sin poder hacer nada pero era así como se sentía el moreno al verla cada día con otro. Elena tiró con fuerza de la camisa pero no se soltó, estaba bien encadenada a la cama y a Damon eso le excitaba. Era completamente suya.

El chico se puso en pie y se desabrochó el pantalón frente a la castaña que no hacía más que morderse los labios y respirar agitadamente.

Damon siguió con su danza quitándose el pantalón lentamente cosa que irritaba a Elena que no podía acercarse a saltar a sus brazos. En uno de sus tirones se hizo una pequeña herida del roce de los botones de la camisa en la muñeca pero ella ni se inmutó. Solo sentía la desesperación de acariciar el cuerpo ahora desnudo del moreno, en cambio este tenía serios problemas por contenerse. El olor de su sangre hacía que se quisiera abalanzar sobre ella y él no solía negarse ningún capricho. Se tumbó de nuevo encima de ella y deshizo el nudo de las muñecas de la chica, sujetó con una mano su antebrazo y empezó a lamer la herida haciendo estremecerse a la castaña que nunca había sentido nada parecido. Damon agarró de nuevo la camisa y la estiró para después atarla alrededor de los ojos de Elena.

- ¿A qué juegas? – se rió nerviosa la castaña.

- ¿No quieres comprobar lo que siente un vampiro con cada caricia? – le susurró al oído haciéndola temblar. – Nosotros tenemos los sentidos mucho más desarrollados – confesó el moreno pasando sus labios por su mejilla – Sentimos todo mucho más fuerte – murmuró con la voz ronca abriendo las piernas de la castaña – más profundamente… -terminó a la vez que se introducía dentro de ella enérgicamente.

La chica soltó un grito inesperado y se mordió los labios apretándose contra él. Por fin podía utilizar las manos y no pensaba desperdiciar esa libertad. Con cuidado pasó sus manos por el pecho del chico acariciando cada músculo hasta llegar a su robusta espalda. De nuevo el chico la embistió y no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en él dejando las huellas del deseo que sentía. Damon no tuvo piedad y siguió embistiéndola cada vez más rápido evitando toda delicadeza de un caballero. Él no era Stefan, era mucho mejor. La castaña movía las caderas al compás de su amante gritando cada vez más fuerte sin querer contenerse, en ese momento se sentía libre aunque fuera solo por un día. Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos hasta llegar al clímax y fundirse en un fuerte orgasmo, pero esta vez la chica no tenía suficiente con ello. Quería más. Lo necesitaba. La castaña se quitó la camisa de sus ojos, apoyó el codo en la cama y se impulsó para rodar y quedar sobre Damon. Sonrió traviesamente mientras él se sentaba para besarla pero ella lo empujó haciendo que cayera sobre la almohada impresionado.

- No me provoques, Elena…- gruñó con una media sonrisa.

La castaña se quedó prendida de sus ojos azules grisáceos que destilaban pasión, y en un arrebato el chico la agarró por los glúteos haciéndola caer contra su cuerpo y empezó a besar y morder su cuello con vehemencia. La chica se deshizo de su abrazo a pesar de desear todo lo contrario, pero debía recordar cuál era su intención. Imitó el recorrido de besos y caricias del chico dejándose llevar hasta su ombligo. Le dio unos ligeros mordiscos haciéndolo estremecerse y siguió su camino hasta su miembro. Buscó con los labios la punta y empezó a lamerlo despacio para ir acelerando el ritmo muy lentamente. Los fuertes brazos del hombre ya no la abrazaban sino que se mantenían sujetos en cada lado del colchón. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba con vehemencia soltando de vez en cuando algunos gemidos roncos.

La propia excitación del hombre agitaba y aceleraba el pulso de la chica haciendo que sus movimientos fueran más rápidos. De repente Damon abrió los ojos y en un movimiento inhumano la agarró por la cintura y saltó de la cama haciéndola chocar contra la pared sin dejar un solo centímetro de espacio entre ellos. El golpe había sido brusco pero afortunadamente se había contenido lo suficiente como para no hacer pedazos a la castaña. La chica parpadeó impactada intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido pero esta vez él no la dejo respirar. Atacó sus labios con premura y sujetándola de los glúteos la subió sobre su miembro empezando de nuevo lo que tanto ansiaban. Esta vez los gemidos de los dos se mezclaban y ninguno de los dos se contuvo. Damon apoyaba las manos en la pared mientras Elena se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello y enredaba sus piernas alrededor de él. Elena mordió con violencia el cuello del chico y él hizo lo mismo con su hombro. Sus cuerpos agitados se derritieron en varios espasmos dejándolos sin habla. Eso solo fue el principio de una larga y calurosa noche.

Horas después los dos descansaban en la cama en un tierno abrazo disfrutando del momento que ambos sabían que no duraría. Elena estaba a gusto en sus brazos pero sabía que era un error, el mismo error que cometía una y otra vez pero, ¿realmente era un error?

- Deberías irte

- ¿Cómo? – articuló la chica confundida.

- Digo que deberías irte antes de que el bueno de mi hermanito nos vea en esta situación tan comprometida – explicó con contundencia - ¿no crees?

Pero contra todo pronóstico la morena no se movió de la cama.

- No – se negó – Hablaré con Stefan y le contaré todo.

- No soy lo que buscas que sea – dijo el vampiro – Es Stefan el bueno, yo nunca seré como él.

Por la cabeza de Elena pasaron muchas cosas, muchos momentos. Era verdad que la mejor opción era Stefan pero con Damon todos sus sentidos se despertaban y tenía que admitir que lo que había sentido esa noche no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por Stefan cuando hacían el amor. Quizás en el fondo lo sabía, sabía las respuestas de las preguntas que se había hecho antes de caer nuevamente en los brazos del hermano canalla.

- No quiero eso.

- Elena soy una persona egoísta. Quiero monopolizarte y quiero que solo me mires a mí. – dijo levantándose de la cama rompiendo el abrazo de ambos y mirándola a los ojos - No quiero verte de la mano de mi hermano, ni ver como lo besas ni como le miras – la chica bajo la mirada agarrando más fuerte la sabana que la cubría - ¿Pero sabes lo peor? Que no lo siento. No siento sentir esto. Soy así. Y no voy a cambiar.

Damon hizo ademán de salir de la habitación enfurecido pero Elena fue más rápida y le cogió de la mano.

- Yo tampoco lo siento – empezó ella - No siento haberte conocido. No siento que estando con tu hermano tú seas el que me hayas obligado a cuestionármelo todo. No siento esta noche ni las anteriores. ¿Y sabes lo peor? No siento estar enamorada de ti, vampiro egoísta.

Por primera vez el vampiro quedó sorprendido mirándola como si fuera un sueño irreal echo realidad.

- Te quiero, Damon – dijo con los ojos húmedos – Te elijo a ti.

Y por primera vez Damon sonrió de verdad en mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa sincera. Elena se la devolvió antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente cuando los demás se enteraran. Lo más seguro es que ninguno viera con buenos ojos su relación pero la más difícil sería ser sincera con Stefan, pero eso se volvió algo secundario cuando Damon atacó su cuello.

Podía ser que no fuera la mejor opción pero era su elección, seguía a su corazón e iba a vivir el momento. Se iba a dejar llevar, ya se preocuparía más tarde de todo lo demás. Miró a los ojos al hombre que tantos dolores de cabeza le daba, al hombre egoísta, al que había asesinado a personas inocentes y el que había estado a su lado desde el primer momento. Acarició su mejilla con dulzura y sonrió. Sonrió feliz.

**FIN**

Aquí estamos nuevamente a pesar de un poco de retraso. Teníamos ganas de escribir algo sobre estos personajes que con cada temporada nos han hecho vivir una historia de amor difícil pero que nos ha llegado al corazón. Esperamos que os haya gustado y nos deis vuestras sinceras opiniones. Recordad un fic feliz es un fic con rewiews.

Muchas gracias por leernos y hasta pronto nuestros queridos lectores.


End file.
